Bittersweet
by The Knowledge Zombie
Summary: So I always wanted to imagine how it would have been if Sakyou survived the Dark Tournament. Well here is what I think! R & R please!
1. Chapter 1

So what if Sakyou survived the Dark Tournament? I always thought about it and decided hey why not create a story on it? Well anyways onto Shizuru and Sakyou.

I do not own any characters of Yu Yu Hakusho, this is for pure entertainment purposes and just a way to express some creativity, (even if it is horrible.)

For the first chapater its Shizuru's POV then I move out of it and move into the general POV, but it will sometimes go between Shizuru and Sakyou.

_**Bittersweet**_

Shizuru's POV

Well, I don't know why I bother with men. They are there one minute and dead the next. _Sakyou_. I thought as I lit another cigarette, trying to calm myself and my misery. Though, no one would have guess I was upset. Not even my little idiot brother Kazuma. To consumed in his own life and Yukina. Everyone else was also too preoccupied with getting ready to go home. I wasn't excited to go home. Back to my worthless life, that revolves around making sure Kazuma goes to school and gets a good job. I sighed as I repositioned myself in the chair. I took out the lighter he gave me and stared at the initials. "Asshole" I said quietly getting up from the chair, holding onto the lighter, tightly and walking out of the room.

As I walked down the hallway, I clutched the lighter and stuffed my hands into my pocket. My misery was starting to seep through and I wasn't about to let anyone get the broad side of my attitude. I finally made my way outside, and towards the ocean front. I walked faster and faster in hope my misery wouldn't catch up with me. When I did finally make it to the ocean front, I collapsed to my knees, preventing myself from barely crying.

"You stupid fool why did you have to go and do that for?! Why did you leave?! I hate you for this, all my pain and misery, why did I have to fall for an arrogant asshole like you?!" I said and now the tears started to pour down my face. "I hate you" I mumbled and tried to stop my stupid tears and eventually all that was left was tear stains left. My body curved an outline in the sand and the waves crashed against the rocks. I didn't want to wallow in my misery anymore.

I started to rise to my feet and looked at my watch for time. "Great, guess it's time to meet up with the losers" I looked out at the ocean one last time and started to walk back to the hotel. My thoughts consumed me, but it was only on one subject. I sighed and walked into the hotel and up to my room. Inside my room Botan and Keiko are waiting for me.

"Hey Shizuru! We were wondering where you went, anyways, the boys are getting restless, we should get going." Botan said slightly happy, the death of Genkai was still affecting her greatly.

"Yeah yeah, I just went outside for a walk, and to have a cigarette" I said picking up my bags and walking out. Botan and Keiko followed me downstairs to the lobby to see the boys talking, and of course Kazuma was running his mouth. The minute I showed up and started to interrupt him, he turns coward. I rolled my eyes slightly, he will face a demonic twisted Toguro brother, but he can't face me. After getting Kazuma to take my bags, Yukina's and Botan's, we casually made our way to the boat pick up spot.

As we were all making our way, we heard an older woman call out. Turning we see Genkai, well I will be damned so the dead can come back to life. I sighed slightly, but let that thought of Sakyou slip out of my mind, running to Genkai and greeted her. Yusuke was the one who was ecstatic to see her. I smiled as did everyone no one could keep a grin, in Hiei's case or a smile off their faces. No one could believe Genkai was back from the dead, Toguro killed her and she died in Yusuke's arms, so the story goes, yet here she was, alive. The boat had finally hit the coast and we all began our descend to it. Once aboard we all went out own ways, and I went in search of an empty deck. Luckily I did find a spot that no one decided to crowd. I lit up another cigarette with his lighter again and looked out at the sea. I took a long drag and just stared in wonder. I knew Sakyou was a bad guy, and has done awful things, but I mean he has to have a heart if he saved me from the demons right? Or would it have looked bad on his part to have a human die at the Dark Tournament, not like many would have cared anyways. In that moment of time the look in his eyes, there was no mistake me and him made a connection. He was a supposed gambler but he couldn't even keep a poker face with me. Oh Sakyou…. You idiot, I sighed deeply as the boat continued home


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a couple days since we have been home, and nothing really had changed since we've been away. Just a lot of phone calls from Kazuma's school, apparently he forgot to give them the note I had written for him saying he would be out of school for some odd weeks due to an 'illness.' He gave me a stupid grin and went about his own business most of the time, just mainly hanging with his friends. But when he goes back to school on Monday, I will be on his ass for school work and getting into a good high school.

Today, being Thursday was repeating itself like the days before it, my life dull and watching out for Kazuma. Nothing of course, would make it out of the ordinary. All I could do was sit at home, smoke my cigarettes and hope something exciting would happen, even though I didn't even have much hope for that. Kazuma had mentioned I should hang with Botan, but no one has seen her since the end of the Dark Tournament. Keiko and Yusuke were on their own most of the time, arguing though, that's what made them an interesting couple though Yusuke would never admit it. But Yusuke spent a lot of his time training with Genkai also, and not with Keiko, which she didn't mind as long as he wasn't skipping school. Hiei disappeared, probably looking after his sister Yukina in the shadows. Kurama was at his own school but kept it touch with Kazuma, I think he sees Kazuma as a little brother which is good, cause god knows I wasn't a good role model for him. I need a job or something, my life was to boring after that creepy Dark Tournament. As my cigarette began to put itself out from me not smoking it for so long, I looked over to the door, in though I heard a noise, but saw a piece a paper on the floor. I placed the cigarette in the ash tray, got up and walked over to the piece of paper on the floor. It was an envelope with my name on it "Shizuru"

I stared in disbelief at the letter. I didn't sense anyone outside the door, so it must not have been a demon, but I don't have any social friends except Kazuma's group, but they would just come right in without knocking most of the time. I picked up the letter and turned it over, there was a seal on the back of the envelope, but I couldn't make it out since it was smudged. "Great a secret admirer, he better be rich if he can make a wax seal." I opened the letter and began to read it.

**Shizuru,**

**Sorry for contacting you this way, but for now it is necessary. I can't reveal myself just yet, for safety purposes, and no not for myself, mainly for you. Keep these letters a secret, not even your brother can know of it. I hope he is doing well, by the way, just as I hope you are. Though, I don't think you are doing as well as you should be, especially with who you are pinning for. Anyways, I will send letters once a day, if you respond to this. At the bottom there is "yes" or "no" Circle yes if you want to receive more, or no if you don't I hope you say yes, cause I would like to see you eventually. And no I am not a secret admirer; I know that had to be your response. Sarcasm is also a forte of mine. **

**The Best,**

**Enigma **

"**Yes" "No"**

I was thrown for a loop by what "Enigma" had said. We must have met before for him to know of my sarcasm. My thought wondered to one person… but he was dead or was he? Only spirit world had the power to bring people back and they would have never brought him back, especially cause of all the trouble he caused. Well, whoever it was, knew of me slightly, sarcasm did seem to seep through when I talked, so anyone could have picked that up from meeting me. His hand writing was perfect, every curve, I could feel his voice, whoever's voice it may be. I circled yes and put the letter back into the envelope and placed it under the door. I looked through the peep hole of the door and saw a tall man dressed completely in black, that not even his face could be seen. He picked up the envelope and walked away.

"Enigma," This could be interesting. I said and walked into the kitchen getting myself a bottle of water. I guess I was wrong about one thing, this day was like no other day I had so far, and only the next day would bring more of this Enigma into my life.


End file.
